XXXTentacion
Jahseh Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy (January 23, 1998 - June 18, 2018), better known by his stage name XXXTentacion, was an American rapper, singer and songwriter. On June 18, 2018, X was shopping for motorcycles in Deerfield Beach, Florida while two armed man exited a black Dodge Journey SUV and shot him. He was pronounced dead in the Broward Health North hospital. After the shooting, suspect Dedrick D. Williams of Pompano Beach was arrested. His first posthumous album Skins was released on December 7, 2018. On January 26, 2019 his son, 7 months after his death, his son Gekyume Onfroy was born. Why His Songs Rocked # He was a great lyricist and rapped about many issues like racism, protests and depression. (ex. ”Riot”) # He started the Helping Hand Challenge which encouraged his fans to donate to the homeless and women's shelters. # His production was great and interesting. # He could do so many different styles of music including Heavy Metal, Pop and R&B. # His songs helped many people dealing with depression. # He was one of the best SoundCloud rappers. # His live performances were phenomenal. # He loved kids and during the last months of his life he'd go to charity events just to see them. # He donated a lot to charity. # His music videos were great and well produced and had good messages "SAD!", "Moonlight". # All he asked for was to make "5 million kids happy". # He rapped in an entertaining voice. # His XXL Freestyle was pretty good. # He provided catchy hooks such as his featured verse on "Don't Cry" and his single "SAD!". # He did a song for his friend who committed suicide named Jocelyn Flores called Jocelyn Flores. # He can make slow music with fast beats sound soothing. # He got threatened by the Klu Klux Klan because of the song Riot and reacted to it by explaining the music video rather than getting them back which proves he can take loads of criticism. # He seemingly wanted to atone for his past actions both during his troubles with the law and after, his final act before he was killed was literally to go to a scheduled charity event. Bad Qualities: # In an interview with DJ Akademiks, he said that he was better than 2Pac and didn't wanted Akademiks to compare him to Pac. # He had various feuds with other rap artists. # He had reports of physically assaulting fans. # His many legal issues such as gun possession, robbery and alleged domestic abuse however the domestic abuse allegations were never proven. # His XXL Cypher was mediocre, however it was better than the other rappers on that cypher. # He collaborated with bad rappers like Kodak Black, however when he did, he made one of Kodak Black's best songs, Roll In Peace. # His albums Skins ''and Bad Vibes Forever'' were not great and received negative reviews from critics, however this was mostly due to the albums not being complete enough before he died and his record label scraping whatever was left to make the albums which were not finished. # On top of that, a deluxe edition of ?'' will be released, where most of the content isn't anything new. It includes the original songs, instrumentals, the [[A Ghetto Christmas Carol|''A Ghetto Christmas Carol]]'' EP, an acoustic version of "NUMB", voice memos and only '''4' original songs, a remix of "#PROUDCATOWNER #IHATERAPPERS #IEATPUSSY" with Rico Nasty, "Nocturne" a tribute to X from the Kingdom Hearts composer, a freestyle of "Hope" and "Jah on drums". # He has some bad songs like "I don't even speak spanish lol" and his feature on Miami Tip's "Str8 Shot". # Some of his albums did receive mixed reviews such as "17" and "?". # A 2016 recording released after his death showed him admitting to having stabbed eight people. # He attacked a gay man while he was in prison. # His fans booted his ex-girlfriend from his memorial and even 'burned all of her stuff '''that she brought to his memorial. Legacy XXXTentacion was well known for his "depressing and at times devastating" music that brought attention to mental health. During his career, he employed styles and techniques that were unconventional in hip hop. Discography Studio Albums *''17 (2017) *''?'' (2018) *''Skins'' (2018) *Bad Vibes Forever (2019) Mixtapes * Mona Lisa (2013) (cancelled) * XXX (2014) * Revenge (2017) EPs * Ice Hotel (2014) * The Fall (2014) * Heartbreak Hotel (2015) * KIDS (2016) * ItWasntEnough (2016) * Willy Wonka Was a Child Murderer (2016) * A Ghetto Christmas Carol (2017) Singles * "Look At Me!" (2015) * What In XXXTarnation (feat. Ski Mask the Slump God) 2017 * Gospel (with Rich Brian & Keith Ape) 2017 * Revenge (2017) * Fuck Love (feat. Trippie Redd) 2017 * Jocelyn Flores (2017) * "SAD!" (2018) * Changes (2018) * Moonlight (2018) * Falling Down (with Lil Peep) 2018 * "Arms Around You" (with Lil Pump, Swae Lee & Maluma) 2018 * BAD! (2018) Music Videos * Look At Me!/Riot (2017) * SAD! (2018) * Moonlight (2018) * One Minute (feat. Kanye West and Travis Baker) (2018) (Deleted) * BAD! (2018) (Animated) * Sauce! (2019) (Animated) Featured Songs * Again (by Noah Cyrus) 2017 * Take a Step Back (by Ski Mask the Slump God) 2016 * Roll In Peace (by Kodak Black) 2017 * Don't Cry (by Lil Wayne) 2018 * Scared of the Dark (by Lil Wayne and Ty Dolla Sign) 2018 Other Songs * Vice City (2014) * Rare, Part 2 (2015) * Riot (2015) * ILOVEITWHENTHEYRUN (2015) * RUN UP ON ME (2015) * LETS PRETEND WE'RE NUMB (2015) * I spoke to the devil in Miami, he said everything would be fine (2016) * ImSippinTeaInYoHood (2016) * I Wonder If Bloods Watch Blue's Clues / PattyCake (feat. Craig Xen) 2016 * YuNg BrAtZ (2016) * RIP Roach (with Ski Mask the Slump God) 2016 * Slipknot (feat. Killstation & Kin$oul) 2017 * Everybody Dies in Their Nightmares (2017) * Off the Wall! (feat. Ski Mask the Slump God) 2017 * PROUDCATOWNER #IHATERAPPERS #IEATPUSSY (2017) * King's Dead (Freestyle) (with Joey Bada$$) 2018 * infinity (888) (feat. Joey Bada$$) 2018 * Voss (with Sauce Walka) 2018 * Hope (2018) * One Minute (feat. Kanye West) 2018 Trivia *His parents were Jamaican. *He cited Kurt Cobain, the frontman and guitarist of Nirvana as his biggest influence. He also cited 2Pac, The Weeknd, Cage the Elephant, Three Days Grace, Papa Roach, Gorillaz and Coldplay as other influences. *"Tentacion" is the Spanish word for "Temptation". *Billie Eilish made a song called "''6.18.18" ''which mourned his death. Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Pop rock Category:Pop Category:Rock Category:Rap rock Category:Horrorcore Category:Nu Metal Category:Internet memes Category:Rappers Category:Hardcore hip hop Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Trap Category:Alternative hip hop Category:XXXTentacion Category:1990s Category:Deceased singers Category:Artists Category:Emo rap Category:Decent artists Category:1998 Births